Forum:RPG Elements
I'm not talking about leveling up or anything like that. Monster Hunter gameplay should stay the same with changes that do not affect how it is played, only adding to it. There are many good suggestions on this forum about those ways and I will not get into them. What I am talking about is expansion on the world of Minegarde. There is so much more potential then just a select mission X from list go kill monster Y and make weapon Z or armor Z. I love the gameplay of monster hunter. That has proven itself to work wonderfully and is what makes monster hunter, well... monster hunter. What I would like to see is the in between stuff change around. I like the new towns they introduce, the new locations and such but it is the same game with a new background, shinier graphics and improved combat mechanics. I know monster hunter is all about the hunts but there is so much more content that could be added to add to the experience as a whole. If there are RPG elements such as story, world travel, characters to connect with and such, I think it will add so much more to love about the game and make the offline experience something to actually experience. Story and Characters - Doesn't have to be epic or anything ground breaking. It can stay just how it is, you start out with nothing and want to become the best hunter. Maybe have an idol that you aspire to be, a rival that is just starting out like you and is an ass, a friend that has no chance but is loyal and helpful. One day, during your rise to glory, an elderdragon makes a raid on your town and kills your idol. Now there is a spot to be filled. You want to take revenge for your idol and become the next great hunter. Maybe this is a title awarded by the guild to only the best. Get some cutscenes, fmvs, good voice acting and bring the world to life. World Travel - Free range world between towns where monsters roam freely. Sort of like Tri's free hunt, but compeltely connected. Travel by cart, airship, boat (if you like FF's chocobos maybe ride a Gagua). Connect the zones, too. This path leads to the volcano, this to the swamp, etc. Maybe have towns with access to certain locals like Pokke vilage having access to the Snowy Mountains and the Tundra but not the Volcano or the Deserted Island. Because of this, they have access to certain creatures weapons. There are many things that could be added that could improve the game experience without tarnishing the core gameplay. Multiplayer and the guild halls are something to think about, but for the sake of convenience, should'nt be tampered with. I think a new major city like in the console games that has access to everything works. But then people would just use the online mode to make the weapons without getting to a new town. So these are my ideas. Anyone else have ideas about this? Would this horribly ruin monster hunter? 上手に焼けました！ 05:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Here's another "story" suggestion: someone once suggested "Poachers", human Hunter enemies/NPC's that hunted monsters illegally (whatever that would mean); something like that might help contribute to a plot... Cobalt32 15:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow...this is actually a killer idea.I have to say,I really like it.Here's another story suggestion:what if,instead of revenge,or a rival,or "I'm gonna be the best!" which have all been used a million times before,how about we play off of the world it's set in.We're talking about Minegarde here;it's filled with monsters,not nightmare monsters,cool-ass dragon monsters! What if your character grew up in a small village his whole life,and has had some training from a former Guild hunter,but other than that,he has had zero exposure to the outside world.When the old hunter passes away,your hunter resolves to go out and see the world and the creatures and people that inhabit it.This would actually play into my idea for Canynes...maybe your loyal Canyne buddy would become your traveling companion.CrellinEtreyu 17:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) @Crellin: I think I like that one better; I can already picture that since everyone already kinda treats you lke a total newbie at the start of current MH games. May as well make it official. Cobalt32 18:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) @ 上手に焼けました！ nice idea I've been thinking mh has needed some more plot for a while but nothing like this. This would really work and so would Cobalt's and Crellin's ideas.Holyfrogs? I agree with these ideas. Also, did anyone else think "Gary Oak" when they saw the rival suggestion? SethOmega 19:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) @Seth: *Raises hand, starts picturing Gary in MH armor* Cobalt32 19:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC)